encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lireo (2016)/@comment-112.205.151.118-20161107155248
queendom of lireo Cassiope-a Ursula Demetria - (Demetria's daughter Esmeralda died in a slain ordered by Reyna Avria of Etheria cursing that diwata/lirean race will finish the kingdom of Etheria.. So the 2 daughters of Esmeralda were left. Instead of Amihan I, Cassiope-a chose Mine-a to be the next queen, Demetria's granddaughter. Demetria died due to a sickness. She and Ursula are not a Sang'gre. Amihan I kept 4 male sang'gres - her sons also from different princes - in Punjabwe - later to be revealed, which holds the sword of hangin, lupa, apoy, at tubig, although Amihan I and Minea were not rivals, their offsprings shall be the rival though they're cousins but latter shall be united to defeat the again uprising Etheria that was commanded by Bathalumang Ether to Hagorn after he got all the 5 gems. 4 male sang'gres names were not yet identified. They were kept with safety under the colorful territory of Punjabwe lead by Violeta, Luntian, and Rosa later to be introduced.) - (Demetria's niece Sang'gre Adhara was not chosen by Cassiope-a as well as LilaSari because of their traitorous and ruthlessness abilities and attitude, so Adhara got more angst to Cassiope-a, Mine-a, and the Sang'gres. Adhara was first killed by Mine-a using her brilyante ng hangin and to be taken at Balaak. But Arde resurrected Adhara but in the second time, Sang'gre Amihan II killed Adhara for the second time for traiting Lira, but now, Emre did not allow Adhara to be resurrected again, and so Adhara traited Arde to help find Ether in the living world so Adhara lived again and now she is unified with Ether so she became the more powerful and one Ether and Adhara. And now with Arde, they spread evilness to whole Encantadia but Emre was just subtle allowing these things to happen for he knows his encantadians can. But Adhara shall be killed by Cassandra, daughter of Lira, so her spirit will become Ether's humanoid form. Now Ether rediscovers more power to the human world so she plans to destroy it also so she can reign in it but our male Sang'gres shall be the mortal world heroes. Ether got the spirit of Hagorn to turn him as the humanoid form of Arde. Ether assigned LilaSari to be the next queen though Cassiope-a now is worthless due to Ether contradicting of her powers although Ether remove her curse to Cassiope-a from the forest. Emre allowed these things to happen. Khalil's spirit shall be used to rise up the Etheria with Hagorn. Alena's resurrection shall not come because the brilyante ng tubig is in Arde humanoid form's hands. But so Ybrahim killed Evades to resurrect Alena as Agua diminished. Emre cursed Khalil to also be immortal but shall be the next Lirean Evades. The modern Etheria. Now Avria plots to control the colorful and powerful Punjabwes so she can help Ether not be contradictified by Sang'gre heroes. Then Mira got a daughter with Anthony in the mortal world, although formerly controlled by Hagorn, Mira being cursed by Ether, shall have a daughter named Avelina. LilaSari shall be the last queen of Encantadia as Emre commanded to the whole Encantadia through Ades that there would be no kingdoms but all of it and territory be unified so there would be one glory and no more destructions. So the two evil deities continued to conquer the mortal world but Emre shall delete the most known portal to the human world that the two deities only know. But there w half Punjabwe half Etherian Hera Margarita. When Asval knew the lagusan ng pagkaligaw in the northern Sapiro, he reported it to the two cursed deities. So Emre granted curse to Asval to be a taong-puno and not a royal Sapirian Prince anymore who is full of disgust and hatred. Ether and Arde decided to made a faraway sky kingdom unknown to Emre. There, they plotted how would they kill Emre the supreme God though the would not be successful. Unknowingly, to all of us, the 3 deities were just casted out of heavens, so Emre's father, the only one supreme, named Menan, buried Adhara and Hagorn in the skies, Ether and Arde in humanoid form didn't success to have offsprings due to Estrangherong Castillejo.) Mine-a Amihan II Pirena LilaSari - truly for Enca *fanfic author